This invention relates to a surgical stapler for stitching body organs. A surgical stapler of this general type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,533.
It is necessary to maintain the front and rear jaw legs in alignment so that the staple cartridge and anvil are properly aligned for stapling operation. In the device described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,533, a pin extends through the rear leg and into the front leg of the jaw to maintain this alignment. When it is desired to staple tissue which has one end extending beyond the end of the gap between the staple cartridge and the anvil, the tissue will be punctured by the jaw-aligning pin when the pin is inserted. This punctured tissue requires additional surgical procedures, and could result in medical complications.